Extra Ops Walkthrough
This page is under construction. Unlocking Extra Ops Some Extra Ops are only unlocked/activated upon clearing other ops. To unlock them all as quickly as possible, play them in this order: * 14, 22, [[Extra_Ops_Walkthrough#.5B067.5D_Date_With_Paz|'67': Date Paz]] * 103, 32, 15, 8, 56, 90, 76, 42, 19, 95, 39, 35, 106, 112, 16, 33, 71, 21, 93, 86, 63, 74, 57, 59, 84, 40, 82, 60, 78, 36, 108, 34, 99, 116, 17, 101, 110, 43, 97, 118 , 23, 24, 105, 25, 70, 26, 27, 94, 44, 41, 77, 20, 89, 55, 79, 9, 66, 73, 107, 58, 61, 92, 62: Get a message from The End, and obtain the Neo Moss Camo * 100, 64: Get the Fulton Mine * 65, 87, [[Extra_Ops_Walkthrough#.5B111.5D_Attack_Chopper_Battle:_AH56A-Raider_Custom|'111':]] Clear with an S rank to get the M47, which is the best weapon in the game * 45, 46 Good mission to recruit B level Mess Hall and Medical Team, and one A level R&D Team staff * 102, 47, 48, 91, 49 Best mission to recruit A rank R&D staff * 75, 50: S-rank this to get the Stealth Camo * 83, 37, 98: Get the Fulton Launcher * 104, 72, 85, 109, 96, 81, 113, 115, 117, 119, 68, 120: Complete all Extra Ops (apart from Monster Hunter Ops), unlocking Extra Op 68: Date Kaz (Source for order of Ops: http://au.cheats.ign.com/ob2/068/965/965242.html#78365) Interesting Extra Ops ''' * 62: Talk with The End * 67: Date Paz. If you get an S rank, you get to see the female Unique Characters in their underwear * 68: Date Kaz * 98: Reward is a Fulton Launcher: Carl Gustav (FR). This allows you to Fulton Recover soldiers who are in places you can't reach, like the snipers in Extra Op 46 (or Main Op Destroy the Barricade). This can aid in getting highly ranked recruits. '''1 to 20 001 Target Practice: No Limit All is self-explanatory here, invite up to four buddies at best. (Mission not ranked.) 002 Target Practice: No Limit Same as 001, but located in the Kill House training course. (Mission not ranked.) 003 Target Practice: Score Attack ' Prepare a character with the M16A1, RK-47, or FAL. Launch the mission. This mission will likely require multiple retries throughout your campaign before you've honed the timing of the targets and your own aim ability (without aim assist). It makes for great practice however, and only becomes easier as you rank up rifles in both the R&D lab and on the field. Strive for 22,500 points for the S rank. '004 Target Practice: Time Attack Strive for hitting every target in the head, keep replaying the mission until you memorize target locations, and finish out before 2:00 for the S rank. 005 Marksmanship Challenge: Marksmanship challenges are all about hitting every target in the head. You may literally run up to every target point-blank in this challenge and as long as all shots made were headshots, complete the challenge with time to spare. Play through once or twice to learn target locations, then reset the mission to go for real. 1:30s or less for S rank. 006 Marksmanship Challenge: More taxing than mission 005, this time you have more targets and have to proceed hastily. Set your aim in the general location of your target's head, then gently nudge the reticule into the best shot. Crouch to get boathouse targets, roll from the roof to decrease exit time. 1:30s or less for S rank. 007 Marksmanship Challange: Two minutes, sixteen targets, and they're all in one long, curving line. A bit harder than 006, because this time you can't just sit on the roof. Learn the locations of your targets, then go for S rank. * 008 To Be Written ... * 009 To Be Written ... 010 Fulton Recovery Beginners, select Mission Prep and switch from Snake to one of your Combat Unit soldiers. Remove all items but the Fulton Sys. Equip the Mk.22 and Empty Mag. for emergency. Break past the compound fence, head directly left and straight forward. Stay crouched, tranquilize the guard over the prisoner, extract him and begin heading to the staircase due right. Enter the extraction square. This can literally take about 30s if you're focused. If you're spotted, tranq the witness or throw a magazine behind them. Completion awards the Solid Magazine (Book) Rank 1. 011 Fulton Recovery Recover all enemy soldiers. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Analyser, and the Surround indicator. Fulton ballons required. (Tanegashima Prefered) A mission less difficult than making cold cereal, this recovery should be your go-to choice early in the game when you need easy recruits fast. If you position yourself properly, you can get the man in the tower and the two directly below you without leaving the boat house. The third ground man is often behind something, so you have to go get him if you can not get a clear shot. This mission can take less than two minutes if you do it properly. You have six. Go nuts. [012] Fulton Recovery Recover the POW. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Analyser, and the Surround indicator. Fulton ballons required. More of the same, you have four basic enemys to knock out, all of whom should be rank E soldiers, but this time, there is one rank D POW, and getting him out is your goal here. You have five minutes to KO the guards and airlift the POW, which should be more than enough time to pick up all five. * 013 To Be Written ... * 014 To Be Written ... * 015 To Be Written ... * 016 To Be Written ... 017 Fulton Recovery Your task is to Fulton Recover 11 enemy scouts in the Cloud Forest of Central Heredia. This is a timed mission: the limit is 16 minutes. It's night, so take your NVG and Soliton Radar (or substitute). There are four maps and the following number of scouts in each: * Selva de la Leche: Jungle (Two) * Selva de la Leche: Hillside (Three) * Selva de la Meurte: Bottom of Cliff (Two) * Selva de la Meurte: Top of Cliff (Four) 018 Target Demolition Destroy the big yellow box. Recomended items are the MK.22, and the surround. C-4 Required. The same four guys from mission 011 are here, and this time, they are all rank D. That means they wear funny hats. You start out behind the guard tower, and you can see the object if you take two steps right. There's one man by the tower you start out behind, one by the turret, one guarding the box, and one behind the wood. You have five minutes again. more than enough time to drag all the bad guys to the lake and throw them in. * 019 To Be Written ... 020 Target Demolition Take your Mk-22 and a non-tranq firearm for the Kidnappers, as well as the obligatory C4. 21 to 40 * 021 To Be Written ... * 022 To Be Written ... * 021 To Be Written ... * 022 To Be Written ... * 023 To Be Written ... * 024 To Be Written ... * 025 To Be Written ... * 026 To Be Written ... * 027 To Be Written ... 028 Item Capture Blow up yellow box, steal cheerios inside. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Surround indicator, and your favorite peace maker in case you get in trouble. C-4 required. The same as a demolition mission, Only this time, bits pop out of the explosion and you've gotta pick them up. Four rank D bad guys and two rank E's. Five minute time limit, but by now that should seem excessive to you. * 029 To Be Written ... 030 Classified Document Retrieval Pick up all the pieces of paper, stop littering. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Surround indicator, your favorite boomstick, and the Fulton ballons. You have Five peices of paper to pick up, and they are all over the place. One is right near where you start, inbetween a the thinds that Look un-nessasary but are good cover, one is near the South-west corner of the building, on the outside, Two are behind the gernadable gate, and two are in the east most area of the map. Four D and two E enemys, all of whom wear no hats. You've got eight minutes If my discription isn't good enough, so time is no object, and you can always go for that A/S Rank on the second try. * 031 To Be Written ... 032 Classified Document Retrieval This is a timed mission. You need to recover six Confidential Documents. You spawn in Camino de Lava: Hillside. Hug the right side of the map and you will come across the first CD: the EZ Gun (LR) Design Specs. On the next map, Camino de Lava: Junction, the second CD is against the left side of the map. The third CD is in the Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance near the break in the chain fence at the start of the map. The fourth is in the crook of the wall as you turn right to head uphill toward the parked truck. The fifth is in the gap between the buildings to the left just before you enter the Mill. The sixth is in the Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Mill on the ground floor against the far wall as you enter. * 033 To Be Written .. 034 Claymore Disarmament This is a timed mission of 5 minutes. There are 8 Claymores to disarm. Use Night Vision Goggles to easily locate the Claymores. To disarm a Claymore approach it from behind while crouching, and tap the action button. * 035 To Be Written ... * 036 To Be Written ... * 037 To Be Written ... 038 Base Defense Almost a rails type mission. You can move around, but it's best not to. Take your M16A1 and an additional weapon, because unless you're a particularly good shot you'll run out of ammo. Basically, 40 soldiers will charge head-on into your gunfire along a narrow walkway. It's like shooting fish in a barrel, except the fish shoot back. One or two enemies may snipe at you from the side as well. Remain calm, remember to reload in pauses, and all will be well. * 039 To Be Written ... * 040 To Be Written ... 41 to 60 * 041 To Be Written ... * 042 To Be Written ... 043 Defend Key Supplies A fairly easy mission. You have two boxes of supplies to defend against 20 enemy attackers. The enemy will attack the boxes, and only rarely attack you. It's worth doing this Op as soon as you can, because the reward is an Armor-Piercing M60. * 044 To Be Written ... * 045 To Be Written ... 046 Perfect Stealth A long mission, involving several maps (from Camino de Lava: Hillside through to the Crater Base) and many enemies to slip past (or hold up, or tranquilize). A few tips: * This is a good mission for recruiting high-ranked soldiers. Use your Analyser to select the ones you need, or use this guide: ** Camino de Lava: Hillside There are two soldiers, one is an S rank Mess Hall staff ** Camino de Lava: Junction There are two soldiers that are accessible. There is a third, but he is a sniper and inaccessible unless you have the Fulton Mine or Fulton Launcher. If you have one of those, recruit him: he's a S rank Intel staff, ** Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance There is no need to encounter soldiers in this map. However the second soldier you encounter is B rank Medical staff. The third is A rank R&D staff. Be careful entering the mill: there are two soldiers patrolling the walkways above you. ** Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance Again, there is no need to enter this map unless you want to recruit soldiers. The second soldier upstairs is a B rank Combat staff. ** Aldea los Despiertos: Four soldiers. The one patrolling the back street that leads to the exit is B rank Mess Hall staff. ** Los Cantos: Canyon) Three soldiers. The one on the top level is a B rank Mess Hall staff. The second one on the lower level is A rank Medical staff. ** Los Cantos: Ridge Three soldiers, all C or D. ** Fuerte la Ladera Four soldiers. The first on the top of fort wall wall is B rank Mess Hall staff, the second is A ranked Medical staff. * If you're not recruiting, don't go to the coffee factory. Turn left before the chain link fence to go to the area where Chico was held prisoner (Aldea los Despiertos). * Beware of climbing the ladder to the top of the fort wall in the last map (Fuerte la Ladera). The guard patrolling below the wall can spot you as you climb, to be sure to neutralize him first. * 047 To Be Written ... * 048 To Be Written ... 049 Perfect Stealth A good mission for recruiting high level R&D staff. Unfortunately, it seems that the rank of each soldier is random, so you can't scan them using the Analyzer on one run through, and expect their ranks to be the same on subsequent runs. Bummer. * In the first map (AI Weappon Hangar): An A-rank R&D POW, and a high (random) rank soldier, both on the elevated level (if you're lucky) * In the second (Underground Passage A), a B Medical, B Combat and B R&D soldier, and a B R&D POW * In the third (Underground Passage B), an A Intel POW (female) 050 Perfect Stealth The reward for S-ranking this mission (complete it in under 3 minutes, apparently) is the Stealth Camo. A few practice runs through the op should enable you to accomplish an S rank run fairly easily. You can run past almost all the enemies in the Op, only holding up or shooting a few. Consider using smoke grenades and the NVG, particularly for the last two soldiers on the final map. 051 Obstacle Demolition There's a rock in the boss's way? Yay, free EXP. Recomended items are Tiger stripe cameo, (Nearly required, honestly.) the MK.22, the Surround-V2 or the Sonic Eye V2, and Folton ballons. C-4 Required. There's ten bad guys, and they're all kidden till you trip over em, so listen for the "Is somebody there?" 's, then tranq them. There are three areas you have to go through, and you may push that eight minutes if you end up hiding. But it's fairly straight-forward, and in the third area you plant the C4 right when you enter and blow it up in your face to continue. the exit point is on the other side. * 052 To Be Written ... * 053 To Be Written ... 054 Snake Gear Retrieval The last item, the one that you can't find after spending a long time looking, is in the elevator. When you start the mission, in the hallway behind you is the confidential document for the FAL. * 055 To Be Written ... 056 One Shot Hit the red barrel when the three guards and two kidnappers are bunched around it. 057 Paparazzi. The commander is the guy doing squats on the jetty in the boathouse. Take a photo of him when he's squatting. 058 Paparazzi ' Spend some time observing the patrol patterns of all the soldiers. The first soldier you see when you spawn is your target. He sprints off quickly: where did he go? You have to take the photo when he's at the bottom of his squat, as in the previous Op. * '059 To Be Written ... * 060 To Be Written ... 61 to 68 061 Dead Man's Treasure To avoid ghosts, resuscitate the near-death soldiers. The seemingly inaccessible items to be recovered can be reached by hanging from ledges and rolling from roof to roof. I found rolling to be very difficult and had to re-try several times, wasting almost two minutes in the process. 062 Dead Man's Treasure You have 14 minutes to retrieve six items spread across several maps. The items are guarded by ghosts. If you use the Codec near a ghost, the signal is has a lot of static. That's your cue to receive a message from The End (on frequency 000.0). He will say "This is The End". You may have to use the Codec many times before you get that call, so consider changing the options so that the Select button activates the Codec. If you now complete the mission you will get the Neo Moss Camo. 063 Pooyan Mission Fairly easy. Shoot down Fulton Recovery balloons, being careful not to shoot the soldier that they're recovering. Any firearm should be OK for this one. I used the M16A1, but other rifles should work. Listen to Miller's Briefing File to learn why this and the next mission are called "Pooyan". 064 Pooyan Mission ' Much harder. Even though Miller advises to use a sniper rifle, I found it MUCH easier to use the M16A1, as it does not waver as much. f you miss two balloons, it's Game Over. * '065 To Be Written ... * 066 To Be Written ... 067 Date With Paz ''' To get an S rank, you need a Paz Affinity score of 200 or more. This can be achieved by saying nice things to her and taking photos of her. '''Gear: Walkman (for nice background music), Camera, Love Box, Tuxedo Set your Co-Ops Comm messages to the following (sourced from the IGN guide: http://au.cheats.ign.com/ob2/068/965/965242.html#78365) * I'm with ya. * Follow me!(not required but she will go after you) * Peace! * Good! * Impressive. * Good to have you. * Good luck. * Thanks. * Sorry...I just... * Nice one! * I knew you had it in you!!(all versions) * Not bad! * Kept you waiting, huh? * Don't die on me. * I like it! * You can do this. Set the Walkman going then say those lines. Make sure you get a red heart from Paz for each one. If there's no response, repeat it. Then crouch, equip the camera and take a photo. Paz will pose for you. Un-equip then re-equip the camera and repeat. Keep repeating this sequence until she does the same pose again (i.e. no new poses). Finally, equip the love box. If seven red hearts float out from it, you've got yourself and S rank. If she says "What am I going to do with you?" while in the Love Box, you'll only get an A rank (190 Paz Affinity points). What's gone wrong? You didn't get a positive response for each of the 16 lines you said. Try repeating a few. It appears (I have not confirmed this) that if she says "I feel a little awkward" while you are taking photos of her, then you have amassed sufficient Paz Affinity points for an S rank. She will say the same thing while in the box. * 068 Date with Kaz 69 to 75: Armored Vehicle Battles You will face armored vehicles and soldiers of increasing difficulty, as follows: * 72: Life: 10 bars, Rank: C, Soldiers: 28 (Captain: Rank B, Aptitude Combat) Equip Snake with the M601 Rank 3 with armor piercing bullets. (gsm) 069 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA The same as the story mission, you either blow up the commando's sweet ride, or you blow them up (or put them to sleep). When that's done, it's yours. There's nine bad guys, eight shock troops and one commander. Explosions are the easy way to go, but if you put them all to sleep, the un-damaged tank and nine soldiers are all yours. No time limit on this one, so you have time to line up shots and hide and run and all that fun stuff. 071 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB Very similar to 069, but set at night. * -- 80 To Be Written ... 81 to 91: Attack Chopper Battles * 081 To Be Written ... * 082 To Be Written ... * 083 To Be Written ... * 084 To Be Written ... * 085 To Be Written ... * 086 To Be Written ... 087 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D Custom Five Skulls: A very difficult battle. You probably cannot win a war of attrition by attacking full on. Try stealth. Load out with: * Sneaking Suit * Mk-22 * Mosin-Nagant (or suppressed lethal firearm) * Smoke Grenade * Fulton Mine * Supply Marker * C4 (optional) * Fulton System * Recovery items * Sound indicator * NVG First get rid of the escorts. Do this very carefully, because if you are spotted you cannot win with this load-out. For the first few groups, equip the NVG and smoke grenades. Throw smoke grenades at the escorts when they're grouped (best time is just after they've disembarked from the chopper), then plant a Fulton Mine in the middle of the group. Exit the smoke, turn and detonate the mine by firing a Mk-22 round at it. The smoke will hide you from the chopper as well. Be careful not to bump into the escorts while you're planting the mine. This tactic works well until you run out of mines. Then you'll have to hold up the escorts and Fulton them all individually. When you've gotten rid of all the escorts the Captain of the chopper will pop his head out of the canopy. Two head shots with the Mosin Nagant will own him. However the chopper never stops moving, so unless you're very good a leading shots it may be better to use the Mk-22, which is faster to aim. There's one small problem with Fultoning the escorts: you have 12 Fulton parachutes and five Fulton Mines. There are 36 escorts, dispatched in groups of four. That's nine groups. You can get rid of the first three with parachutes and the subsequent five with mines. That's eight groups, which means you still need to get rid of the last group of four somehow. They can't be recovered: they must be killed. (Resupplying using the Supply Marker seems to NOT resupply your Fulton items.) So, it may be better to swap out the Mosin Nagant for a lethal weapon. If your lethal weapon is a missile, say FIM, X-FIM or Carl Gustav, that can be used to finish of the soldiers as well as to attack the Captain (lethally, OHKO). If you don't want to use rockets to finish off the last four escorts, take C4. That will do the trick, but may take two charges. Alternative Strategy 1 As above, but use a lethal armor-piercing sniper rifle (a Rank 4 M21 will kill them in one head-shot) so that you don't have to muck around with Fulton recovery. You don't get to recruit the escorts, of course. Upon spawning, turn around and head into the building with the metal crates. Snipe from the back right corner (facing out). When your shots attract the attention of escorts and they come to investigate, run to the back left corner and get in a box (Assassin's Box is a good choice). They will never find you there. For this strategy to work it is crucial that you equip the Surround Indicator and be aware of the position of the chopper at all times. Only take shots when the escorts are at the far end of the map, and the chopper isn't showing on the indicator. Alternative Strategy 2: Hold up the first group and leave them there (i.e. don't Fulton them). Then attack the chopper, damaging it until the Captain pops out. Use an X-FIM or C. Gustav for this. I found all these strategies on other sites. I attempted the alternatives with no success. The first strategy worked for me after many attem0ts. Alternative 1 may work for you if you've got great concentration and patience, i.e. can be always aware of the chopper's position and you never take a shot when it might attract attention of the chopper. I did not have the skillz for that. Alternative 2 may work for you if you're good at taking missile shots while dodging missile attacks that take two lives off per hit. There is no permanent cover in this map: the chopper's missiles will eventually destroy all cover. * 088 To Be Written ... * 089 To Be Written ... 090 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider ' The same map where you battled the LAV-Tye G. '091 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D Custom Raider Five Red Skulls: the most difficult rating in the game! Very similar to Extra Op 87, so see that guide for tactics. It's easier: only 28 escorts. Also, guards spawn on the map rather than being dropped off by the chopper, so be aware of spawning spots. ' 92 to 98: Tank Battles ' 092 Tank Battle: T-72U Custom A 5-skull Op: the hardest level in the game. You'll face B level soldiers: they are harder to CQC (many more than the usual three throws to knock out), harder to hold up (will turn around as you approach), can see you from further away, take more tranq rounds to knock out and wake up faster. The tank's attacks are much more powerful also. Sigh ... * 093 To Be Written ... * 094 To Be Written ... * 095 To Be Written ... * 096 To Be Written ... * 097 To Be Written ... 098 Tank Battle: MBTk-70 Custom ' Five Skulls. A tank with 28 escorts. Clear this op to get the Fulton Launcher. When you take one escort out, another spawns, seemingly from a random spot. Also the tank seems to have unlimited range of vision. This makes stealth difficult. * '099 To Be Written ... * 100 To Be Written ... 100 to 120 * 101 To Be Written ... 102 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB Custom Five Skulls. Yikes! The same map where you battled the tank in Main Ops, but this time an armoured vehicle equipped with an extremely deadly machine gun. A few rounds from this will empty your life bars real quick. It can see you from a long distance, as can the escorts. There are 36 escorts. Wear the Battle Dress uniform and take heavy weaponry and recovery items. I used Future Curry and Rank 4 Rations, the M60 AP (Armor-Piercing), C. Gustav (Rank 4) and XFIM-92A. The escorts are tough and intelligent. You might like to consider killing them instead of non-lethal methods the first time, while you become familiar with the scenario. They are smart enough to avoid the Fulton Mine and take several shots with the Mk-22 or Mosin Nagant to subdue, so it may be worth waiting until you have the Fulton Launcher before attempting this. I ran into the building and hid behind the train engine for cover, then sniped at the escorts and the vehicle as they attacked. Although I used claymores they didn't seem very effective against the escorts, only really serving as a warning that someone was approaching. YMMV. Kill all the escorts then fire rockets at the tank. It's tough: you'll have to re-supply several times. Once the vehicle is down to two life bars the Captain will pop out. Killing or tranquilizing him gets you the vehicle. Good Luck! 103 LAV-G Battle The same map where you battled the tank in Main Ops, and similar setup. Pound it with Carl Gustav and FIM-43. You should be able to clear it without resupplying. * 104 To Be Written ... * 105 To Be Written ... * 106 To Be Written ... * 107 To Be Written ... * 108 To Be Written ... * 109 To Be Written ... * 110 To Be Written ... 111 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider Custom Five Skulls. If you S-rank this mission you get the M47. the most powerful rocket launcher, and arguably the best weapon, in the game. There are Two B-rank, two A rank and ?? S-rank soldiers in this Op. It is set at night at the Catarata de la Meurte, where you encountered the first helicopter in Main Ops. There are 28 escorts, so Fulton Mines and the normal Fulton Recovery system will be enough to dispose of them. The first group of escorts will be in front of you when you spawn. However subsequent groups will be behind you, and will always spawn at the same place and almost always follow the same patrol path. This means that you can plant a Fulton Mine in their path and they will be almost guaranteed to trigger it (if you've placed it correctly). Plant it close to where they spawn to get the mission done quickly. A few practice runs should be enough to enable you to do this with ease. Taking down the captain is more tricky, because the chopper never stops moving. The Mk-22 may be easier to aim than the Mosin Nagant. However it appears if you get a hit with the Mosin Nagant the chopper stops moving for a while (or at least, moves less), allowing you to get more shots in. If you complete the op with zero kills and zero alerts in under 10 minutes you'll get the S rank, and obtain the Design Document for the M47 ' 112 -- 119: AI Weapon Battles' 112 AI Weapon Battle: Pupa Type II Fairly easy with advanced weapons and recovery items. With the Carl Gustav, FIM and X-FIM and rank 5 Rations and Great Curry, you should be able to take it down and only re-supply once. 113 AI Weapon Battle: Pupa Custom Use the same tactics as for Type II, but be aware that its attacks are more deadly, and that it takes more rocket hits to reduce each life bar of your opponent. Bring your most powerful weapons (two rocket launchers and a machine gun recommended) and life recovery items. You will need to resupply, so bring your Supply Marker also. * 114 To Be Written ... * 115 To Be Written ... * 116 To Be Written ... * 117 To Be Written ... * 118 To Be Written ... * 119 To Be Written ... * 120 To Be Written ... -- 128 Monster Hunter Missions ''' * 121 '''To Be Written ... * 122 To Be Written ... * 123 To Be Written ... * 124 To Be Written ... * 125 To Be Written ... * 126 To Be Written ... * 127 To Be Written ... * 128 To Be Written ... Category:Extra Ops